Strange AU
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 2: Alternative ending to A Strange Relationship. No need to read if you thought the other was perfection like I do, lol.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Part I

by lightpathetic

**IT WAS **a few weeks before Kaname could walk into the cell that held the last conspirator to murder his happiness. He was now in a position to feel angry and to want revenge instead of before when it had taken all he'd had to open his eyes in the morning and to keep breathing.

The occupant stood on his entry and looked at him with a curious desperation in his eyes as if he had been waiting to see him. This was odd. Normally terror would have been the order of the day, with the future slave screaming as it sensed its master had arrived, the one that took his life. Ichiru really was a strange one. Did he think he could charm Kaname now?

"Kaname! Finally you came! It's m…"

"Silence."

Kaname didn't have to shout. All it took was for Ichiru to hear his voice and he stood still, unable exercise any force of will. Kaname took enormous satisfaction from the struggle he saw inside Ichiru; its only result summoning the tear that rolled down his left cheek. Kaname leaned closer. He liked when he destroyed souls to be as intimate as possible; to experience every scent, noise and involuntary action his words invoked. His nature demanded it: the one that enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

"I am NOT your friend, Ichiru. You are now a subject of my will. Yours will no longer exist. You will obey my every whim and fulfill ALL of my desires. Normally a benevolent vampire would erase the memories and consciousness of a slave to prevent mishaps and the unusual horror of being trapped in your own body. I am not he. I want you to experience every moment of it until your death saves you from it."

Kaname stayed for a second more savouring the eyes widening in fear, the increased heartbeat and adrenaline levels inside Ichiru's body and then took over ordering him to rise and follow him. It was not as satisfying as he had hoped. Some people would have approached seizures. This was one cool customer. Ah well, he will soon see what lay ahead.

"Perhaps you have some hope of escape still Ichiru. Good. I like that."

They walked up towards the exit. The guard bowed to Kaname before moving to open the door.

"No. Let him do it. It will be his first lesson. If I have to touch a door in the future he will be punished."

Ichiru took the hint. He moved forward towards the door, passing between Kaname and the guard. Suddenly Ichiru spun and relieved the guard of his gun. A shot was fired. Into his own leg. Ichiru howled in pain and fell to his knees, blood seeping profusely from the large wound. It had the desired effects of confusing Kaname, whose hold weakened for a few seconds, and clearing Ichiru's head. He screamed looking at Kaname with sheer fury in his eyes.

"Kaname! YOU BASTARD!!! If you don't do something about this, I _swear_ I will NEVER forgive you!"

"Ichiru" then passed out on the floor.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Part II

by lightpathetic

"**WHAT** do you mean you think it is Zero?"

Aidou's expression stayed calm as if Kaname had just said something like "the sun came up today." But he took a step back and glanced at the door as if to judge the distance. Kaname flushed in embarrassment.

"Look. I know how this sounds…"

"No you don't or you wouldn't have said it."

"But the way he addressed me and the way he looked at me was just like Zero would have. I just want to talk to him. That's all. To hear what he says. Nothing more."

"As yet, you mean."

Aidou released his breath in one long exhalation and looked at Kaname. How should he say this? It is true that before last month he would not have even dared to argue with him but things had changed. Their relationship had changed after he had had to pull Kaname back from the brink many times. The temper tantrums, the crying at odd times, excessive and unfair use of his power – trying to keep a pure-blood with Kaname's might on an even keel was a full time job. After all he could pull the entire academy down with a thought if he had wanted too. Aidou and Ichijou had literally risked their lives to get Kaname to the place he was at now. So for him to look at Aidou and claim Ichiru was really his dead brother was, well, a huge step in the opposite direction.

"Look Kaname-sama…"

"Aidou I just want to hear him out and I need someone there because I can't speak directly to him. Do you want to be the one or not?"

"Fine. But if it isn't Zero…will you be okay?"

Aidou watched as a shadow seemed to pass behind Kaname's eyes. Then he shook his head and looked up at Aidou.

"No. Zero would still be dead. But I need to make sure. I would always wonder otherwise."

"Okay then. Bring on Lazarus. Where is he?"

Kaname almost winced at Aidou's tone.

"In one of the spare rooms. Under guard."

"Let's go then."

"**ICHIRU"** sat up in his bed and looked dazedly at Aidou who had been none too gentle in waking him up. His leg ached from the wound in his leg. The guards at the cell had carried anti-vampire guns just for him and knowing this he shot himself to jar his mind from the spell of Kaname's voice.

Kaname.

"Ichiru" turned from Aidou to look at the young pure blood. His body responded to just his presence because it sensed its master was nearby. "Ichiru" tensed to keep from trembling; to keep from getting up to go to him. The hell with that…

"Well Ichiru-kun. It seems you have an intriguing story to tell us. So out with it."

"Ichiru" looked from Aidou to Kaname.

"May I speak to you alone please, Ka-Kuran-sama?"

"He can't. You have to deal with me. Why don't you start at the beginning? And leave in the flying cows will you?"

"Shut up Aidou!" "Ichiru" barked, wishing the tiresome blond vampire would go away.

"Ichiru" got down from the bed and approached Kaname. He held Kaname's gaze, communicating what was needed with his eyes.

"_Zero, don't hide from me."_

"_Geez, Kaname. What you did just now… I am too embarrassed to look at you."_

_Kaname chuckled. He slid slowly up Zero's sweat-clad body, lifted Zero's head and made him look him in the eyes._

"_I own every part of you Zero, just like you own every part of me. Always look at me as if you own me. Where-ever you are, whatever you do, you are to always look at me as if you own me."_

Aidou heard Kaname's intake of breath. He charged towards "Ichiru" as if he was the most heinous threat.

"What are you doing? Get away from Kaname-sam…"

Aidou stopped suddenly in his tracks. His eyes glazed over as he seemed to wait for something. Kaname ignored this strange phenomenon however and stood, walking over to "Ichiru." Aidou spoke but it was eerie as if his mouth was possessed.

"Zero. It's you."

"Yes. I can't believe it took this long to see you. I was in that cell for weeks. Why is Aidou speaking for you?"

"I can't speak to you directly. Your body will respond to my voice and shut down your will. Although that may not be a bad thing."

Kaname saw the warning look in Zero's eyes and laughed. He then pulled "Ichiru" to him and hugged him as if he wanted to fuse with him. A sob escaped him. He couldn't help it. He was too happy; too relieved.

"Kaname. Are you crying? I can't handle you crying. You thought you would get rid of me so easily?"

"Zero you were dead. I killed you myself. There were so many days I couldn't live with myself."

"It wasn't your fault. I was shooting at you like some sort of madman… Anyway all that is over now."

"How is this possible? Where is Ichiru?"

"In here with me. I am borrowing his body for a while."

"Borrowing?!!?"

Kaname lifted his head from where he had buried it in "Zero's" neck and grabbed "Zero's" face, forcing him to meet his gaze. He gulped at the air as a fresh spasm of grief gripped him at the thought of losing Zero again. Aidou spoke urgently.

"No! Don't go! I need you!"

"Zero" looked at Kaname sadly. "I am dead Kaname. This isn't my body and you know it. You couldn't even tell it was me the first time you saw me."

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't apologise. How were you to know? And that is my point. I only came back to make sure you were okay and you are. I was worried about you when I saw your eyes back there. The desolation. It haunted me. I didn't want to rest just yet. I wanted you to know that I forgive you. That I would rather have died by your hand than anyone else's. To make sure you live… But you are fine. You got past the bond and you are going on with your life…"

"You really think I am going to just let you leave? Sure there is no bond now but I love_ you. _I miss _you._ You could have shown up as an eighty year-old, toothless human woman and I would have held onto you just the same. We will figure something out. You know I can do that. Zero please. Is...Is it that you now hate what I am? What you saw?"

"Kaname..." Zero looked at Kaname sadly. He shouldn't have come back. He had made things worse. It was just that Kaname had broken his heart the way he'd looked. Zero had been ready to die. His death was relatively imminent and he knew it. But for Kaname who had many, many years yet to live to just give up, Zero couldn't handle that. He had "taken" Ichiru's vulnerable body – Ichiru having "retreated" from the shock of being mauled – and had decided to do what he could to save Kaname. But he hadn't counted on being imprisoned for so long, his pleas ignored as those of a lunatic or guilty person pulling a fast one. But Kaname was fine. He was moving on and now Zero shows up to set everything back. God, he could never do anything right. Zero pulled away.

"Kaname I am sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"How will you leave? How does it work?"

Zero was surprised by the questions. Had Kaname seen reason?

"I am not sure. I remember saying something and ended up in Ichiru's body. I think it was a spell of some sort that I had only just remembered. Maybe I came across it in my reading. I will have to research it…"

"So you don't know it then?" Kaname himself spoke at this point. Zero felt his body respond, stilling against his will. His eyes widened. Oh no! Not again. Why had Kaname done that?

"I'm sorry Zero. This way I can keep an eye on you. I won't lose you again."

Kaname turned towards the door, releasing Aidou in the process. Aidou rubbed his head puzzled as to where the time had gone, then glared at Kaname as realization hit. Kaname ignored him. He turned back towards "Ichiru".

"Come. As my slave you are to stay by my side at all times."

Kaname then left, "Ichiru" following closely behind him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Part III

by lightpathetic

**ZERO** had almost got the details hammered down. It was foolproof and he was sure that it would work. He looked on wordlessly as Kaname and the other vampires attended class, sitting in the back at a desk that Kaname had insisted he have. He knew how he would kill the bastard in the most painful way possible. Zero took pleasure in his fantasy as he smote Kaname over and over again, relishing every strike with the super-charged, pump action shot-gun with automatic reload that Zero had also had the time to design while he sat imprisoned as he was in his own body. The creep! The god-damned creep!

Kaname knew Zero would hate this but still did it just because he had wanted to die as he was supposed to. But it had made sense! This wasn't his body. He didn't belong here. What if Ichiru eventually recovered from his trauma? Zero would probably be expelled anyway or worse relegated to second and be trapped without expression forever. Didn't Kaname realize that it was for the best that he just go? And he did want to if Kaname was going to treat him like a slave. His quiet orders were humiliating and everyone stared at him as if he was some bug and then ignored him completely. Zero wanted to scream. He wanted to run away. But he mostly wanted to kick Kaname's butt.

Kaname sat in class but he wasn't listening to the lecture on vampire civilization. His outer calm belied the wheels that were madly spinning in his head. He had gotten Zero back. He was sure now and he was happy. But Zero wanted to leave him. Leave! Kaname felt the panic again that Zero's words had wrought. How could he look at him and say that? Didn't he know what he had gone through this last month? He had been lost; feeling like a huge part of him had been taken from him. Now he felt whole again. Just knowing that Zero was there made him that much stronger, that much happier and he was determined that Zero wasn't going anywhere until Kaname allowed it. Until he was ready. Kaname too hatched a plan, knowing that Zero was probably furious right now and probably wouldn't forgive him, but he didn't care. Kaname would use every way he knew how to persuade him to stay. By the time he was finished with Zero he would stop this nonsense.

Kaname had a major hurdle to overcome through. The "hold" he had over Ichiru's body. He had liked that he could subdue Zero at anytime with his voice but the novelty wore off fast. He wanted to be free to talk to him without consequences. He longed for the easy interaction they'd had. But for now he wanted to at least be able to release him at will. But how? Slaves normally stayed enslaved, but Zero had found a way to shake his hold on him. Well he couldn't ask him to shot himself in the foot after every time he spoke… Kaname sat up suddenly drawing the attention of everyone in the class – for certainly the lecturer never had it. Pain! Extreme pain. Why hadn't he thought of it before? There was a way his mother had showed him – he had inherited her abilities – that caused extreme pain in lesser vampires and humans. A nerve cluster you wrenched mercilessly with your mind. Kaname had even used it a few times himself before… He allowed himself a smile. He would try it. Later.

**ZERO** was bone tired when Kaname finally went to his room. He was still on day time but had been made to sit through all of Kaname's night classes and after activities with the students. He couldn't make himself go to sleep. He had no control whatsoever. He felt the annoying sting of tears as his frustration grew. Kaname was punishing him. He knew it. He was normally mindful of Zero's body rhythms before. Zero ached anew at what they'd had. He couldn't believe how much the bond was only the tip of the iceberg. He loved the stupid vampire, when he didn't hate him of course.

Once they were inside the apartment, the door closed, Kaname finally turned to Zero. He went to him and cupped his face.

"I am sorry, Zero. I was angry and desperate. You were threatening to leave so damned callously... I lost it and panicked. Then I couldn't take back the fact you, "Ichiru", were just a slave. If I had shown any compassion towards you it would have looked suspicious. Here."

Kaname began undressing Zero. What?! Now?! God-damned one-track-mind…

"Let me bathe you and we could go to bed. I know you can bathe yourself," Kaname said, anticipating what Zero would say as they had had this argument before, "but I want to do it, so just let me."

Kaname looked into Zero's eyes as he pulled his shirt from his waist-band and unbuttoned it, then slid the shirt down his back slowly, exploring the feel of Zero's skin. Nothing showed in his face but Kaname knew what it was doing to Zero. His breathing quickened and his nostril flared involuntarily. Kaname smiled mischievously.

"The things I could do and you can't stop me…"

With that statement he trailed his fingers down the front of Zero's chest to his belt buckle. Zero began emitting that scent that normally drove Kaname to distraction. Kaname shook his head.

"I will have to get used to this new you. You are the same yet so different, your scents throw me off a bit but you respond the same way to what I do. Like this."

Kaname's hand undid the belt and continued lower. Touching and stroking what he found there, watching as Zero's breathing became more erratic and his pupils almost obscure his irises. Kaname removed his hand and grabbed Zero's head in a kiss but broke it quickly and turned away.

"Not now." Kaname was probably talking more to himself than Zero. "Come. Your bath is ready. We can resume later."

**KANAME** had allowed Zero to fall asleep while they had soaked in the tub, knowing he was tired. He rubbed Zero's body gently with the sponge, trying not to get carried away as he held him. He breathed in the scent of his hair as he soaped it, relearning everything he knew about him. "Zero's" body was more firmly muscular. Even his hair was different: its length allowing for more streaks of the palest grey than before. There was no tattoo on his neck, the vein now more visible, and inviting, on that side. Kaname felt his fangs grow at the thought. But he resisted. He wanted Zero to be his again but willingly this time. Knowing the consequences would he choose to be bonded again? Kaname looked at Zero and sighed; dipping his head into sanctuary that was the join of Zero's neck and shoulder. There was only so much you could force someone to do. Love was voluntary and he craved Zero's love. Kaname was determined he would have it.

Kaname lifted them both out of the bath and carried Zero to the bedroom. Laying him on the bed cover he toweled him dry and then tucked him in naked. So similar, yet so different. But it was Zero. That was all that was important.

**WHEN ZERO** awoke the next morning it took him a while to realize that what went before wasn't just a dream. The fact that he couldn't move was an indicator, but everything else was the same. The room was dark, obscured by thick drapes at the window and Kaname was sprawled across his chest, asleep. He realized when he had tried to move his hand to stroke Kaname's dark, soft hair as he slept. Was there nothing he could do on his own? How had he taken the gun from the guard? He had remembered being very upset… Kaname was walking away from him and he couldn't speak. He could feel Kaname's rage… Zero's body convulsed.

"Zero! What is it?"

Kaname raised his head and rubbed his eyes. He had been deep asleep. He couldn't believe it. It had been so long since he had slept like that. He wanted to lie back down but Zero was distressed about something.

Kaname moved up Zero's body and cupped his face in both his hands.

"Zero. I want to try something now. It will hurt a bit, but you may be able to break free from me. Ready?"

Kaname did it the first time tentatively which was a mistake. Zero's heart rate just went up and his eyes widened but nothing happened. Kaname realized he would have to really have inflict severe pain. He winced as he started again. Zero convulsed again and then started screaming. Kaname "released" him and held him tight to him. He wanted to say so much but he bit his lip.

Zero began to struggle and push Kaname off. Kaname let him go and Zero pushed him onto his back, straddled him and began to punch.

"I am going to kill you! You god-damn bastard! How dare you do that to me!"

Zero growled in frustration as his punches did nothing to Kaname's body. He stopped and got up from the bed heading for the window. Kaname was there before he was and reached for him. Zero punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me! Get out of my way."

Kaname licked at the blood that Zero's punch had caused, the wound already having healed. He shook his head and gestured for Zero to calm down and sit. Zero looked at Kaname as if he were mad and ducked around him to run for the window…

**ZERO** eventually stopped struggling and lay still as Kaname held him down on the floor. This was so much harder than mind control thought Kaname as Zero had fought and struggled for half an hour before giving up. Kaname didn't even have the option of using his normal mode of persuasion i.e. licking Zero on his bite area until he was senseless. He hoped that Zero would allow that to be rectified soon…

Kaname "pulled" a pad and pen from his desk and began to write. He then showed Zero the pad. Zero closed his eyes childishly. Kaname slapped him.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!"

Kaname pressed the pad into Zero's face. Zero took it and read.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way. I won't have you leaving me again."

Kaname took the pad and wrote again.

"I will try to find a way that I can speak to you without your succumbing to me like before. But you have to promise to not run away like that again. If you do I will not be so merciful next time. I will keep you like that forever if I have to."

Zero looked up to see the steely determination in Kaname face. He also saw something else. Fear. Zero felt his anger subsiding. Kaname was deathly afraid of losing him. Geez Kaname. This is one twisted situation.

"Okay. Let me up. I promise."

Kaname stood and pulled Zero to his feet. Kaname stood looking at him and Zero suddenly felt self conscious of his nakedness. He automatically walked over to Kaname's wardrobe to get a pair of pajamas from a drawer. Kaname came over and stopped him.

"What…?"

His lips were suddenly crushed in a kiss. Kaname pulled away as if considering the taste and then swooped in again before Zero could recover, his hand urgently fisting Zero's hair to hold him there. Zero moaned against the insistent pressure of Kaname's lips and tongue. But he was worried. Worried about where this would lead. He tried to pulled away.

"Kaname…"

Zero was suddenly lifted and taken to the bed. After he was dumped unceremoniously onto it, Kaname lay on him, covering him from head to toe. Zero moaned at the sensation. He loved when Kaname did that. He felt so whole…

Kaname then began to nibble and suck on Zero's ears and then slowly make his way south. Zero trembled as if he'd never been away and if this was his own body. He groaned as Kaname deliberately slid against his middle; gritted his teeth as he licked then sucked his nipples.

"Kaname!"

Kaname found himself on his back with Zero's hands deep in his hair, lightly scoring his scalp with his nails. Kaname gasped and trembled as he stifled a moan. He shook his head violently, his hands moving up to still Zero's own. _Zero, you know I can't stay quiet when you do that!_

Zero smiled mischievously and bent to Kaname's neck… Kaname bucked and groaned. Zero forced himself to ignore the non-verbal command to his body and continued, going lower to Kaname's nipples. Kaname's breath rasped in his throat. He was losing his mind! He wanted_... needed_… Zero found himself again on his back...

"Kaname! Slow down! OOHHH GGGOOOOOODDD!!!"

**WHEN** Kaname had fallen asleep again Zero went to the window and looked out. He watched as the day students went about their daily routine and longed to be with them. Zero knew it was official. He was indeed crazy to be missing going to school.

He watched, knowing that he was also hoping to catch a glimpse of someone. He wondered how she had coped with his death. What had happened to her. He longed to drop from the window and go see her, but knowing what he had done to Kaname made him hesitate. If she was over him he should let that dog rest. Still he watched every girl as they emerged hoping to see her face at least once.

There she was! She looked the same way, she looked… Zero's eyes widened. Before he knew it he had dropped from the window and was heading towards her.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	4. Chapter 4

AU Part IV

by lightpathetic

**KANAME** woke up to an empty bed and immediately sat up, "scanning" for Zero. He hated the fear that ran through him every time he lost track of him, even for a second. Why couldn't he be with the one he loved in a stable and committed relationship like other normal people? It seemed he was always running after Zero and when he had finally caught him he…died. Kaname didn't think he would survive losing him again. He wouldn't want to live.

Kaname hadn't told Zero that the bond between them entailed Kaname being able to tell where he was as well. It was the bond born of the Master/Slave relationship they had. He relaxed as he realized that Zero was inside the building and was heading back towards the apartment. He shouldn't have left without him in the first place. He definitely would hear Kaname's voice when he entered.

There was a shuffling of feet up the staircase outside and Zero's scent wafted to him. With Yuuki's. Kaname went into the living area and "opened" the door.

"Good afternoon Kaname-senpai."

Yuuki paused after Kaname smiled and nodded his greeting. Kaname seemed okay these days but you never really knew with him. It had been horrible after Zero's death. He seemed to be a shell of himself as if he had left his soul with Zero's body. The other night students had sent for her many times when Kaname just couldn't cope and they were at a loss as to what to do, remembering that she was his favourite. She had sat by his bed for hours until he drifted into a fitful sleep after sobbing uncontrollably… Those days were the worse but they had distracted from Yuuki's own grief. Now she had to cope with her own loss; her own pain and loneliness. She missed Zero terribly. It didn't help that her nightmares had gotten worse again. She woke in the night with no haven to run to, crying quietly in her bed. She wished he was here. She had wished fervently that she could see his face one more time. Then Ichiru showed up in his pajamas and goosed her. Not quite what she'd had in mind.

"I brought your 'special friend' back to you. He was wondering around the school in his pajamas. That is not good Kaname-senpai. If Ichiru has changed as you said then it could be dangerous for other students his running around like this…"

Kaname had been trying not to speak, but if he didn't now she would be lecturing him all day. Zero wasn't helping his cause either standing there looking like some sort of accident victim pulling at Yuuki and playing with her hair like a child. He was obviously pretending to have lost his mind and Yuuki was gently fighting him off while trying not to … laugh. Kaname then realized how selfish he had been. When was the last time he had seen Yuuki smile? Her red-rimmed eyes showed that there had been precious little of late for her to smile at and having "Ichiru" there seemed to be having an effect on her like it'd had on him. He allowed himself to enjoy the weird play before him until Zero got carried away and tried to kiss Yuuki on the cheek. Yuuki pretended to get mad, barely suppressing her mirth as she slapped him, but something inside of Kaname didn't see the humour at all.

"Enough."

Ichiru stilled immediately, puzzling Yuuki to no end. She waved her hand in front of his eyes as 'Ichiru' zoned out, trying to crush her disappointment, as she peered into Ichiru's eyes. What was she doing carrying on like that? It was just that there was something familiar…

"Thank you Yuuki. I can't apologise enough. I lost track of him for a bit but it won't happen again."

"Yes…"

She wasn't distracted though. Still she studied Ichiru's vacant stare and wondered why she didn't want to leave him. She certainly hadn't been partial to him before. Yet she felt like she liked him now. Why?

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is under my control. As a pure-blood I can do that to lesser vampires."

Oh, yes. Ichijou had mentioned that to her some time ago. The abilities of pure-bloods were amazing. And scary…

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. He was molesting you." Kaname let all of his disapproval drip into his voice.

"Yes but I was fine…"

"I know but it was unacceptable. Now, I really should go get ready for class…"

"Yes! Yes of course. I have to say you are looking much better today. Maybe having Ichiru-kun around is working for you?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. What was she suggesting?

"Just teasing you Kaname-senpai. Bye Ichiru-kun. Maybe I can visit you again soon."

When Yuuki had left the Moon Dorms Kaname turned to "Ichiru". Next thing Zero found himself on his knees in excruciating pain, coughing as bile rose to the back of his throat. He fell over onto his back, truly grateful that it was over, gasping as he recovered from the pain. He was going to the library as soon as he got up. They – he - can't go on like this.

Kaname dropped the writing pad on his face and marched off to the bathroom. As Zero grabbed it to read it he thought maybe the silence wasn't so bad…

"Stay away from Yuuki."

The bathroom door slammed as if to punctuate the edict.

**KANAME **tried to "persuade" Zero to hold off going to the library until Kaname could go with him. It would look decidedly fishy if "Ichiru" was poking around trying to find ways to break bonds with pure-bloods when he wasn't supposed to have a will of his own. He was "asked" to wait in Kaname's apartment until he returned from classes and they would go together. Zero said nothing as Kaname gave yet another order, fully intending to go as soon as Kaname's classes were under way. He had his own research to do. He was still in the delicate position of sharing a body with Ichiru. He had to find out what spell he had used and how to rectify the situation. It was easy for Kaname to demand that he stay but he couldn't. It was only a matter of time until Ichiru woke up and then the problems would start there. Plus, he was yet again an ex-human vampire. Sure the uncontrollable blood cravings were a while off but Zero didn't want to go through that again. And _they_ would have each other. Zero started thinking about that again. Yuuki didn't seem quite so scared anymore. Maybe if he wasn't here they would drift towards each other again. Zero lay on the bed and thought about their happiness, careful to not consider his own. The truth was he didn't want to hope for something he felt sure wouldn't happen. He didn't think he was strong enough to withstand the disappointment. Knowing as he did it was only a matter of time before it was over one way or another made him more guarded, more uneasy, more unwilling to wish for himself the same dreams. Maybe in another life Kaname, he thought, maybe then I can truly have you forever.

Zero felt very sleepy. He just couldn't keep his eyes open. It was odd as it wasn't very late. He stood and walked over to open a window hoping the cool evening breeze would revive him.

He never made it.

**KANAME** returned to his apartment pleased that Zero had done as he had asked and waited for him. He dropped his books on the desk and strode into the bedroom confident he would find him there sound asleep. Kaname approached and wiped his hair away from his face, letting his finger linger over one cheek, before pulling up the bedclothes to cover him. Coming home to find Zero asleep in his bed... Kaname was sure he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up.

He turned and undressed quickly, heading for the shower that was already running. When he was finished he toweled off and ducked under the covers. He was aching for a reprise of this morning. Snuggling up to Zero's sleeping form he started nibbling his neck, sliding his body over Zero's until they were pressed together totally. Kaname moaned at the contact.

"Zero" opened his eyes and something like surprise and not a little disgust crossed his face. He began pushing at the person that was quite committed to licking and kissing every square inch of his neck and shoulder, but stopped as he remembered his purpose. He had to do this right or else he could end up dead quite easily.

Ichiru knew from the writing pad he saw in the room that Kaname had been the one that attacked him that day. His fear threatened to overwhelm him but his hatred kept it at bay. If he played his cards right he would be free of Kaname forever. He would be able to kill him. Finally he would be able to avenge Shizuka. Just stay calm, he told himself.

He couldn't believe his brother and Kaname Kuran had reached this level of intimacy. Kaname was now laving a nipple slowly; savouring each stroke as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Ichiru had to put an end to this or he wouldn't be able to come out of the shower for a week.

"Kaname sweetheart, I am soooo tired and I think I feel a headache coming on. Could we do this later?"

Sweetheart? Kaname lifted his head and looked at "Zero" in astonishment. Sweetheart? What the hell…?

Kaname came up to look "Zero" in the eyes. Ichiru looked away quickly. He smiled brightly before realizing that would be his second mistake and wiped it from his face.

"What I mean is: I just feel very tired." Dammit Kaname was suspicious already. He would have to move now. Swallowing his revulsion he wrapped his arms around Kaname and nuzzled his neck.

"May I? I am quite hungry."

As he felt Kaname tense in confusion he said, "I want to stay with you always Kaname. I love you so much."

Bingo. Kaname relaxed a bit and even supported Ichiru's head as he bit… Kaname himself winced at the clumsiness. Maybe because he was not fully mature as a vampire yet, thought Kaname, that his fangs hadn't grown out. But Kaname squashed his unease as he was ecstatic that Zero had chosen to be with him again, settling into enjoying having his blood sucked by Zero, his instincts responding to the rush of blood out of his own body and into his. He would bite him next and complete it and they would never be apart again. Kaname moaned at the thought of what lay ahead for them tonight and every day from now on.

"I love you too, Zero."

Kaname grit his teeth in disgust at the mistake he had made. He shouldn't have spoken aloud. He waited for the inevitable, ruing the fact he would have to break the mood to cause Zero severe pain. But. It didn't happen. Zero continued sucking greedily even grabbing Kaname in a vice-like grip as if he was afraid he would move away. What was going on here? How was this possible? Kaname also had another cause for concern as Zero drained his blood. He was getting close to starvation. If Zero didn't stop now the consequences could be ugly.

He pulled at Zero insistently until he raised his head, not daring to speak in case that time was a fluke. He cupped "Zero's" face and brushed his lips across his, indicating he apologized but that was enough. He then tried to push away from Zero to go get some blood tablets first before he bit him in case things went awry. He was already having that ominous feeling, knowing his eyes were glowing red as he was intensely aware of the blood rushing around in Zero's body. He wanted to get away. Now.

"Wait, Kaname, I have something for you." Zero reached under the pillow.

Kaname shook his head and turned away. _Not now, Zero. Later._

Kaname stopped and looked down in disbelief at what the sickening noise of the stab had already told him. There projecting from his chest was a silver table knife. He fell onto his side on the bed.

Ichiru grabbed Kaname's face to look into his eyes, relishing the anguish he saw in them.

"Kaname, _sweetheart,_" Ichiru said as he twisted the knife around in the wound, "Shizuka always said "love" would be the death of a pure-blood. It seems she was right."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	5. Chapter 5

AU Part V

by lightpathetic

**KANAME** frowned in concentration as he looked at Ichiru. He needed to think of a way out of this. He felt like the worst fool being outsmarted by a human. Even with the clues he was getting earlier, starting with Zero not responding to his kisses but he had put that down to sleep or stubbornness because he hadn't been able to get his way in going to the library. He loved changing Zero's mind so much he was totally blind to the warning signs, forgetting the danger that Ichiru presented. But it wasn't too late. Fighting to keep his concentration he ordered,

"Ichiru. Bring me some blood tablets and then come here to me."

Ichiru stilled and Kaname almost sighed in relief. From now on he would be on his guard. He would take some of Zero's blood and he would recover…

Ichiru then broke out laughing.

"I had you going there for a minute didn't I?"

Standing on the bed and kicking Kaname onto the floor, Ichiru stood over him, all menace again.

"Didn't you know that drinking the vampire Master's blood broke the bond? How extraordinary. And I thought you were soooo smart."

Ichiru knelt to grab Kaname's face again, making him look into his eyes.

"It also makes me a full vampire. No level "E" for me. Thanks to you and Shizuka my power is at the level of a noble's. But you know this as I have been blocking your mental attacks on me. Don't think I haven't noticed. Pure-bloods are so useless when they are in pain. Poor pampered creatures."

Ichiru rose and kicked Kaname again, who started to cough convulsively as the blood filled his lungs. He spat blood onto the floor. He felt himself losing his human form and fought it. He needed to rational. He didn't want to hurt Zero's body. Zero was still in there and he would be damned if the same thing occurred again. If he just hung on there was always hope. It was just that he was so hungry… No! Focus! Concentrate...

Ichiru's head turned as there were noises in the hall. Then the door burst open admitting several students. He growled in annoyance at not being able to see Kuran to his death. He couldn't fight them all. He had to go. The students were aghast at the sight that met them. Aghast!

"Kaname-sama!"

"Stop him!!"

"How dare you?!?!"

"You're dead!"

Ichiru aimed and scored a kick to the solar plexus of one student and jump-kicked another on his way to the window and dove out. Several students made to run after him when there was a cry of "NO!" They automatically turned to Kaname.

"He is my prey!"

"But…"

It had escaped Aidou before he could stop it and he bit his lip. Kaname would not forgive him for questioning him in front of the other students. Hoping he was too groggy to remember it later he ordered the students out of the room, Ichijou already tending to the wound. Kaname pushed Ichijou away urgently. Aidou shook his head at Ichijou as fought to return and Ichjou sighed in exasperation. Yes he _knew_ but it was hard seeing him like this.

Kaname pulled out the knife, hoping his tissues would heal despite the slight contamination.

"Get me… some tablets. Then leave."

"Kaname you need blood. We could call the doctor to bring some in or …"

Aidou and Ichijou looked at each other. It would be an honour except they may not live to feel it.

"No…don't." Kaname said as he read their intentions, "Tablets first. Then…Ruka."

Kaname was surprised at himself. He had put his friends above his need for blood. He didn't want them to suffer the involuntary bond as he had and Ruka was already dying to please him. He really was getting soft.

Aidou caught on to his thinking immediately. As Ichijou got the drink Aidou went for Ruka. God. He knew he would have to peel her off the roof when he told her…

"**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH** KANAME-SAMA!!"

Ruka arched and writhed on the bed as Kaname sucked greedily on his neck, her breasts barely staying in the negligee she had "just thrown on" when Aidou had gone to collect her. This was so embarrassing, they thought, wondering why they were still in the room. They both decided that more than likely Ruka would be fine as they escaped to the living room area closing the…

"Yes!!! Do that again with you tongue. Ohhhhhh…"

…door.

Then Ichijou turned to Aidou and informed him that he suddenly had an urgent matter to discuss with Shiki and left. Right.

Aidou sat on the sofa and tried to ignore the mercifully muffled noises from the other side of the door until they ceased. Was it only six minutes? It had felt like an eternity. The smell of blood and the sounds were making him crazy. He was definitely going to try harder at getting a mate. Everyone was getting "some" and not him.

Kaname emerged already dressed and clean. He looked like he had never been touched except for the pain in his eyes.

"Take care of Ruka, Aidou. I'm going out. You and Ichijou are in charge until I come back."

Aidou's eyes widened in concern but he stopped himself from trying to stop him.

"Are you sure it's…"

"Yes. Don't worry. That won't happen again."

Kaname then disappeared.

**ICHIRU **was surprised there were no vampires on his trail. No matter he thought. All the better for him. He had felt the urge during his run through the forest to visit Shizuka's old host, Maria Kurenai, who, he understood, had recovered and had asked for him. He could see himself whiling away the days at her mansion on the west coast until it was safe for him to venture forward again to seek his own path in this world. Without Shizuka and without the drive of revenge he felt very empty and alone. He tried to console himelf that he had survived his hated older brother as they all hadn't expected him to do. He'd shown them! He was the worthier one. Of course there was no-one to see his triumph. No-one.

Ichiru started as he leant against a tree trying to catch his breath. He had covered several miles in only an hour, running flat out. His new strength from Kaname's blood had made him feel invincible but he still required rest after that huge exertion.

Ichiru looked around trying to see what had made him jump. Something was there wasn't it? Maybe someone just walked over my grave he thought, dismissing the feeling as he saw and sensed no-one. Still he decided to get moving. The highway he was heading for was only a couple more miles and then he would be able to hitch a ride to his future.

He moved again and there it was: a sound to his left. He walked that way and still nothing. Then it was on his right. Again he looked. Ichiru was not amused. Sad to be without his sword he pulled out the knives he had stolen from a house he had seen en route. They were not silver but he knew how to make up for that fact. He twirled them expertly as he slowly approached where he sensed something was hiding and stabbed into the undergrowth. Shit! It was gone again.

"Who's there? Come out now and I won't hurt you." Ichiru was lying but they weren't to know that.

The level of noise suddenly increased to being everywhere at once. Ichiru whirled around like a madman, trying to get the source.

Suddenly he stilled, cold realization hitting him. He would not show fear. He would die fighting.

"So, _sweetheart, _you didn't die like I had hoped you would. I am sorry I toyed with you so much and didn't remove your heart right away. I had forgotten about those damned students of yours."

Kaname looked down from a branch he clung to by his feet. His eyes glowed crimson and his fangs were distended. He loved hunting and toying with his prey. He had indulged himself a little as he tracked Ichiru, but now…

"It seems you are the smarter of the twin, Ichiru. You realized sooner than I had anticipated. I had hoped to wear you out first chasing phantoms, watching as you came to doubt your sanity. Ah well."

Kaname changed back to his fully humanoid shape and floated towards the ground in front of Ichiru. Before he could land Ichiru attacked lunging quickly at the neck and heart. Kaname parried easily and Ichiru rolled with it to attack again to the rear. Kaname turned and disarmed Ichiru with one hand. He opened his hand with the knives and crushed them with his mind. He looked bored.

"Is that all you have? You'd face a pure-blood with two kitchen knives?"

"It had worked before."

Ichiru swung in and kicked. As Kaname parried him he twisted, broke of a branch and again lunged at his heart. Kaname shattered the make shift weapon with a blow to Ichiru's wrist, taking the wrist with it. Ichiru screamed, and held his hand.

Suddenly Kaname had him against a tree by the throat. His breath hissed in and out of him as Kaname held on to his instinctual need to kill and eat what he had caught. His eyes glowed and the aura surrounding him caused Ichiru to tremble as he met Kaname's eyes. What manner of evil was this? Ichiru cried at the final indignity of his fear. He'd lost control of his body; the smell hitting them both. Kaname closed his eyes and threw Ichiru away from him in disgust. He kept looking away as he asked,

"Zero. Where is he?"

Ichiru's mind was in confusion. He had thought he was dead and now Kaname was calmly asking him questions.

"What?"

When Kaname turned back his eyes he looked normal. He walked towards Ichiru and asked again.

"I want Zero. He is the only reason you are still alive. Where is he?"

"I don't know! I woke up in your apartment. That is all I know!"

Kaname bent and grabbed Ichiru by the hair pulling him to his feet. Ichiru screamed in agony. Kaname began talking again, but not to Ichiru.

"Zero if you can hear me then listen. I am going to torture your little brother until you come out and save him. If you care at all about him, you will have to fight him and come to me. Ichiru," Kaname said, addressing the face contorted in pain, "You had better speed up the process because if he isn't here in fifteen minutes, and your sanity survives the pain, you will experience being a small treat for me before I go back to my blood tablets and gourmet dinners. Do you understand?"

Ichiru's ensuing scream chased the wildlife away from miles around.

**KANAME **was disgusted with himself. He had gotten carried away, even though he had tried to stay dispassionate. He walked over to where Ichiru lay unconscious from the pain or beating or both. He was bloody but it wouldn't matter if Zero came back. He could always feed from Kaname and be whole again. But if he wasn't there, well, he just wouldn't care anymore. Kaname licked some of the blood that was on his hands. He didn't want to face that possibility yet, though. Not yet.

He rolled Ichiru over and looked at him. It had only been seven minutes. Kaname slapped at his face to revive him. Many of his wounds were already closing because of his meal prior to this fight. He would physically survive to see the end of the fifteen minutes but would he last mentally?

"Come on. Don't keep me waiting. I won't like it."

Ichiru stirred and looked up at Kaname. He looked down at his body as if puzzled to see it like that. Kaname sighed. He had indeed lost his mind…

Ichiru looked up at Kaname with pure hatred and …something else. Betrayal? Kaname was so puzzled he almost got brained by the stone Ichiru picked up to throw.

Kaname recovered from his astonishment quickly and grabbed Zero in a hug that ignored the fact that there were quite a few bones healing in Ichiru's body.

Zero groaned at the pain and pushed at Kaname roughly. What was he on? He could smell his blood on Kaname's hands. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out Kaname had been beating the crap out of him. Yet he was there hugging him as if it was fore-play.

"Kaname…" Zero said warningly.

"Zero, just be still. Just be still for a minute. Okay?"

**ZERO** moaned and sank his fingers into Kaname's hair as he came awake to the most glorious sensations racking his body. At least Kaname had heeded Zero's pleas to be gentler as he drove him carefully but insistently towards the edge and beyond it then kept going again. Kaname only stopped as he himself reached that brink and burst over it, collapsing panting onto Zero's stomach, sure he would never move again. Eventually he did though, sliding up to pull Zero into a deep kiss to say good morning. Zero lapped greedily at Kaname's mouth savouring the tastes there.

"Mmmmm. Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast and a swim. Coming?"

"Yes. After another hour…"

"No. Now. Otherwise the food will get cold and we won't leave the bed like yesterday."

Zero blushed at the memory. They had been to together for several months now after the "incident" and he still got embarrassed by what Kaname did to him. Zero tried to reciprocate but he couldn't hold a candle to Kaname's unabashedly sensual nature. Although, Kaname was quite easy. All Zero had to do was touch him and Kaname would literally start to tremble. One time something came over Zero during an argument and he pushed Kaname onto the bed, shoved his hand into the front of his pants and bit Kaname's lip _hard._ Kaname came almost immediately, screaming in his release. Kaname eventually sat up, looking stunned and embarrassed, then made Zero promise to do that again. Nut.

"Alright I'm… Kaname! Put me down! I can walk my own god-damned self…"

Kaname kissed him quiet.

"Yes, but you take so damned long, and I am impatient to get going."

Kaname probably just wanted to make love in the water, Zero thought. My how he exhausted him. Kaname seemed to be getting in all the living with Zero he could before something bad happened. Zero couldn't blame him after all they had been through but still…it was exhausting.

But things were good now. They were just spending the day off school at Kaname's parents' "cottage" – not Zero's word – leaving the Moon Dorms and its occupants to the Dynamic Duo – yes Aidou hated the name Zero gave them.

Kaname in his inimitable style had simply caused to be announced that Zero was back and he would be attending school with the other vampires – "What?" he had said, "It's the truth. If they don't like it they can go." Well the ones that thought their leader had finally tossed in the towel sanity-wise, were soon disabused when Zero showed up and glared at them as he dared them to say one word… Still they were annoyed at how "he" had dared to stab their leader but the rancour died down as Kaname seemed relaxed and happy and Zero didn't seem "vampiricidal" anymore. Well, maybe it was just a tiff… Right.

They had told Yuuki and the Chairman first. Zero didn't know who cried harder, Yuuki or the Chairman. He was happy to be back. At least Zero thought he was and allowed himself to hope this was the case. Some days he wasn't sure… There were things he did that he'd never done before. He had a dexterity with knives and swords that couldn't be explained by his previous training – you should see the way Kaname's eyes narrowed when Zero made a show of carving meat. The same applied to his martial arts skills. But what scared him was that he could be so…cruel sometimes. Of course, Kaname depending on the context enjoyed the fruits of it. Other times Kaname or some other would have to intervene. It freaked Zero out so much it was the cause of much despair, but Kaname was always supportive, always strong, and confident that they could handle whatever it was Ichiru was capable of. But he'd never really changed back to Ichiru and Zero hoped it would stay that way.

**WITH** breakfast over, they assembled at the cliff and Kaname again took Zero up into his arms, this time consensually. The first time they had descended the cliff this way Zero had screamed the entire time and had begged to be killed. Now he looked forward to it. Sure, the knowledge that Kaname never once came close to dropping him - at least unintentionally - helped quite a bit. Of course Kaname could have just "floated" down but this was much, much better, and with Zero loving it the way he did, Kaname always obliged him when asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Kaname began to breathe deeply as he relaxed totally, at which point he began to change: his arms growing longer; his fingers and toes lengthening into claws; his skin darkening… Zero was scared when he'd first seen it but not anymore. This form made the experience light work for Kaname and more exhilarating for them both. Kaname always held Zero's eyes, though, as he changed, just to make sure he was alright; reassuring him that he was still in control. When he was fully transformed he nuzzled Zero's hair, then dove off, Zero already looking forward to the thrilling ride through the trees.

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am indebted to "Vampire Knight" for the good stuff._


End file.
